


Stony Ultimates

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [12]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, Starker Mención
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: A la Villa llega un nuevo vecino del cuál Tony parece bastante interesado.





	Stony Ultimates

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Menciones Starker porque Steve Ult odia a Peter Ult por lo cercano que es con Antonio y pues no podía dejarlo pasar <3 :3 jejeje

_Por ese palpitar que tiene tu mirar_

_Yo puedo presentir que tú debes sufrir igual que sufro yo_

_Por esta situación que nubla la razón sin permitir pensar_

 

-Señor Steven Grant Rogers. ¿Acepta como esposo al señor Antonio Edward Stark Carbonell?

Steve miraba a Tony con el ceño fruncido, Tony le sonreía pues les parecía tierno ese rostro totalmente serio.

-Acepto-dijo sin más.

-Señor Antonio Edward Stark Carbonell. ¿Acepta como esposo al señor Steven Grant Rogers?

-Sí, acepto-dijo Tony guiñándole el ojo a Steve, este le dedicó una leve sonrisa aún con su rostro totalmente serio.

-Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nevada, y recordándoles que no pierdan el cupón pues la  _quinta boda será totalmente gratis_ , los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Los testigos de esa capilla barata aplaudieron fingiendo felicidad.

Tony se arrojó a los brazos de Steve, este lo cargó haciendo que lo abrazara por la cintura con sus piernas. Steve lo apretó de las nalgas deseoso mientras Tony lo abrazaba del cuello y se comían las bocas. Era un beso apasionado y estimulante. Tony gimió en su boca como indicándole que era hora de ir al hotel. Steve lo acomodó para llevárselo cargando, caminaron en la salida y con una mano Steve tomó el acta de matrimonio y las fichas para el casino.

Volvieron a besarse mientras salían de ahí.

  
++++++

Vertía el jugo en el vaso de su anfitrión, cuando terminó de servir a ambos, se sentó para sentir el sol de verano. Miró a su anfitrión que llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol y tomaba su jugo. Le sonrió para mirar hacia el lago sintiendo el aire caliente de esa villa. Su anfitrión apenas iba tomar el jugo cuando algo le llamó la atención dejando el vaso en la mesilla y uso sus binoculares para mirar. Volteo hacia donde este miraba.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-dijo su anfitrión saboreándose los labios.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Estoy viendo algo interesante.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!-le pasó los binoculares y miró tras ellos hacia donde le señalaba.

Un hombre alto, rubio y sin camisa estaba pescando en el lago. Al parecer vivía en la casa de al lado de esa villa. Antes de que pudiera verlo determinadamente, su anfitrión le quitó los binoculares para volverlo a ver mientras se relamía los labios. Silbó disfrutando la vista.

-¿Ahora irás tras él?

-No me molestaría.

-Es militar-su anfitrión la miró, curioso-. Lo vi mudarse hace 3 días, cuando vine a verte.

-¿Y le hablaste? Dime que si...

-Pues sí. Me ayudó con mi llanta. Tony, te lo conté.

-No me dijiste que tan buen aspecto tenía el vecino, querida Potts-miró de nuevo con los binoculares.

El rubio seguía pescando y Tony miraba detalladamente los brazos, la espalda, el trasero cuando buscaba alguna carnada y de pronto ese rostro serio lo miró. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y sintió excitarse. El rubio volvió a su pesca y Tony siguió contemplándolo.

-¿Me lo presentarás, no?-Pepper suspiró ante su anfitrión.

-¿Me queda de otra?

Tony sonrió, sorbió su jugo mientras seguía mirando por los binoculares.

***

Tocaron su puerta, estaba guardando sus cosas de pesca. Los dejó, se acercó a abrir con duda y se asomó por el mirador. Una chica pelirroja esperaba fuera, parecía ir acompañada. Abrió la puerta. La chica sintió flaquear ante la imponente presencia pero se acomodó la garganta y sonrió.

-¿Necesitas algo, linda?-preguntó el rubio con el rostro serio.

-Buenas tardes, señor Rogers. Solo pasábamos a saludar y a agradecer el que me haya ayudado con la llanta.

-Jamás dudaría en ayudar a una dama-dijo secamente, era difícil hablar con él.

-Pero fue una gran ayuda. Mi jefe quiere agradecerle invitándolo a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Tú jefe?-ella sonrió mientras señalaba la casa vecina. Steve miró al hombre que la acompañaba.

-¡Oh, no! Él es Happy, el chofer pero mi jefe lo recibirá encantado el día de hoy. Si no tiene otros planes, claro.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?

-Antonio Stark... Seguro ha escuchado...

-¿Industrias Stark?-Pepper afirmó- ¿Él vive aquí?

-Tras su retiro se le hizo cómodo este lugar. ¿Acepta?

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Le parece en dos horas?

-Bien, los veré ahí.

-Solo toque la puerta-señaló la casa vecina- y lo recibirán.

Steve afirmó, tras despedirse, Pepper y Happy se fueron. Por alguna razón se sintió observado, como en la tarde cuando pescaba. Miró hacia la casa antes señalada y juró ver que alguien lo espiaba de lejos. Inspeccionó los alrededores sospechando y entró.

...

Era una casa bastante amplia, su anfitrión era un hombre rico por lo que no le sorprendía. Esperó sentado en la sala donde le indicó el mayordomo. Esperaba ver a la chica pelirroja pero parecía que sería una cena privada. Demasiada ceremonia por haber ayudado a cambiar una simple llanta. Su anfitrión entró y se sintió fuera de lugar. Él llevaba unos jeans, camisa amplia y unos tenis mientras su anfitrión usaba un traje caro.

- _¡Bienvenuto!_ -sonrió el hombre abriendo los brazos y dándole un abrazo-. ¿Cómo se encuentra el héroe hoy?

-¿Héroe? Solo cambie una llanta-Tony rió haciéndole una señal para que se volviera a sentar.

-Mi querida Potts es muy importante para mí. Realmente agradezco que la haya sacado de ese embrollo. Aunque supongo que eso fue nada para un ex-capitán del ejército. ¿No?

-¿Me investigó?

-Por mi posición tengo que hacerlo. Por seguridad más que nada.

-No tenía que hacer una cena por esto.

-¡Oh, claro que sí!-alguien entró por la puerta, ambos hombres voltearon.

-Señor, la cena está servida.

-Gracias, Jarvis-sonrió Tony y miró a Steve de forma coqueta-. ¿Me acompaña, capitán?

-Ya no soy capitán.

-Y yo ya no soy empresario pero así me sigue conociendo la gente.

-¿No nos acompañara la señorita pelirroja?-Tony soltó una risita mientras se levantaba.

-Lo siento, ella estará ocupada. Esto será entre usted y yo-le guiñó el ojo sonriente-. ¿Me acompaña?

-C...claro.

Caminaron en dirección al comedor.

***

La cena era muy elegante y cara. El cambiar una llanta no valía tanto la pena pero suponía que no importaba para el excéntrico billonario. Su anfitrión era divertido y se sentía cómodo con él. Era una extraña sensación. Podría jurar que ese hombre de traje caro le estaba coqueteando pero seguro solo era su imaginación. Además era un hombre conocido por sus aventuras con mujeres, no un marica.

-Y... ¿es casado Capitán?-Tony lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa, el rubio se acomodó la garganta.

-Por favor dime Steve-Tony sonrió, afirmó con la cabeza y espero la respuesta-. Viudo. Mi querida Gail murió en un accidente de automóvil hace 3 años.

-¡Oh! Supongo que no debí preguntar.

-Está bien. He superado su muerte aunque sigo extrañándola.

-¿Y no te has vuelto a casar?-Steve negó.

-No. Mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a mi pequeña Gail-Tony le sonrió de una forma tan tierna que Steve sintió cierta vergüenza, acomodó su garganta-. ¿Y tú, Stark?

-Dime, Tony. Y yo no necesito una sola persona conmigo si puedo tener todas las que quiera.

-¿Personas? ¿Te metes con hombres también?

-Yo no le veo el problema mientras puedas disfrutar y pasar un buen rato. ¿Tienes problema con eso?

-No... solo... No lo comprendo. Es... creo que prefiero a las mujeres aunque en toda mi vida solo he amado a Gail.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era perfecta y muy buena, una mujer decente y buena persona.

-No te pregunté cómo era ella sino por qué... ¿Qué te impulsaba a quererla?

-¿Qué? Pues... no lo sé. Solo lo hacía.

-¿Ves? Es lo mismo con un hombre o una mujer... da lo mismo. Si un hombre te hubiera dado todo lo que ella te dio... ¿lo amarías?-Steve se quedó pensando con un gesto que Tony encontró adorable.

-Tal vez... Aunque jamás he imaginado estar con alguien más. Yo solo amo a Gail.

-A ella le gustaría que fueras feliz, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí pero me es imposible si no es ella.

-¿Y por qué te mudaste aquí?

-Porque ella siempre quiso una casa en una villa... Me retiré del ejército tras su muerte y aproveché a venir aquí... Solo quiero pasar el tiempo.

Tony sonrió mientras bebía de la copa de vino mirándolo con ternura. Realmente se había encontrado una joya. Los gestos de ese hombre eran tan salvajes y bruscos que Tony los encontraba adorables.

***

Era una tarde de verano bastante calurosa pero él amaba las tardes así. Estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol echándose aire mientras descansaba los ojos. Sentado en el camastro que miraba hacia el lago podía contemplar perfectamente toda la actividad ahí. Y solo se decidió a mirar cuando regreso alguien. En una lancha de motor, un hombre rubio volvía de internarse en ese enorme lago del cual no tenía idea hasta donde llegaba pero debía ser bastante grande como para que se hubiese tardado tanto. No era como si lo estuviera esperando.

Sonrió y decidió pararse finalmente.

Cuando estacionó la lancha de motor, sintió a alguien observándolo. Alzo la vista y pudo notar a su vecino acercarse. Era curioso, en los últimos días se había convertido en una presencia cálida que apreciaba mucho. Aunque en un inicio Tony no le caía del todo bien, Steve se acostumbró a la arrogancia del otro y todas sus costumbres extrañas. Podría considerarlo un sujeto agradable y con el que congeniaba muy bien.

-Hola, Capitán-Steve sonrió, bajó de la lancha y la amarró. Tony estaba al lado, lo miró.

-Ya te dije que me digas Steve.

-Me gusta decirte Capitán... ¿Paseando?

-Sí

Steve se levantó y quedó a la altura de Tony. Pudo contemplar la escasa ropa que el millonario usaba. Totalmente de blanco, una camisa abierta que mostraba los pectorales y el abdomen, unos shorts bastante cortos, y tentadores a su parecer, y unos zapatos simples. Realmente Tony era atractivo, no lo iba a negar, pero a veces parecía que vestía para resaltar aún más su belleza masculina.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Steve dejó de contemplarlo y se acomodó la garganta.

-¿Perdón?

-Que si quieres comer algo... seguro Jarvis ya tiene preparado algo-Steve afirmó con rostro serio.

-Me encantaría.

Era curioso, a Tony le daba ternura ese rostro militar. En general todas las actitudes de Steve le daban ternura, como si tras el rostro serio pudiera ver algo más, algo que solo Tony entendía del ex-Capitán.

...

La plática era amena. Cosas sobre el trabajo de Steve, las actividades de Tony, la vida calmada de Steve y los viajes de Tony. Mientras hablaban, Steve notó detalles interesantes en Tony. La risa de Tony, su manera coqueta de hablar, su sonrisa que parecía incitarlo y esa melancolía en los ojos. Entonces le vino a la mente un recuerdo, de que salía con hombres y mujeres. Por un momento eso le irritaba. Entonces decidió, ahora que eran un poco más cercanos, hacer una pregunta para aclarar sus dudas.

-Tony-este lo miró mientras bebía una copa de vino-. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-Tony se sorprendió, bajó su copa y limpió su boca. En vez de hacer una broma, se mostró serio por lo que le molestó a Steve, había alguien para Tony y por alguna razón no le complacía la idea.

-Sí, de hecho iba a casarme. Ella... fue la razón de mi... renuncia a todo y que viniera a ocultarme a esta villa.

-¿Ella?-Tony sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí. Ella era un primor, la mujer más bella y sensual que un hombre podría desear pero...-Tony suspiró-, la muy perra me engañó. Me usó para robarme dinero e información. Era una espía industrial.

-Oh... Lamento eso...

-Está bien. La estancia aquí me ha hecho superarlo.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa-dijo Steve de forma seria, Tony lo miró sorprendido y rió.

-Realmente eres adorable-sentenció Tony mientras bebía un poco más de vino.

Esa palabra le era extraña a Steve. Se han referido a él de tantas formas pero adorable no es una de ellas. Realmente Tony es extraño aunque le agradaba estar con él. Era una compañía que se había vuelto necesaria. Solo pasaron unos meses de haberse conocido y ya podía sentir que ese hombre podría estar en su vida por siempre. Como amigo, claro. Nada más.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Tony, miró a Steve-. Te tengo una sorpresa-hizo una señal a su mayordomo y este se acercó con una caja-. ¿Recuerdas que me platicaste de tu colección de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?-Steve afirmó, Jarvis se acercó con la caja y sacó lo que parecía un casco antiguo de soldado, Steve se sorprendió al verlo-. Lo encontré para ti.

-¿Qué?-Steve lo tomó para verlo mejor-. ¿Es en serio? Es increíble. Gracias, realmente...-Steve sonrió y Tony estaba complacido con esa sonrisa. Era honesta, Steve siempre era honesto-. Te lo pagaré y...

-Está bien, es un regalo.

-Lo aprecio bastante, gracias.

-No vayas a llorar, por favor-Steve rió, colocó el casco en la caja para que Jarvis lo colocara a un lado de la mesa.

-Eres un buen muchacho, Tony. Espero nuestra amistad dure bastante-ahora Tony fue el que rió.

-Suenas como un anciano, Steve.

Tony siguió riendo, por una extraña razón esa risa parecía una melodía para ese hombre de corazón viejo. Podía jurar que Tony tenía cierto efecto en él que no entendía.

-Sabes, alguna vez deberíamos ir a un bar cercano. Escuché que son buenos y mi curiosidad me gana-dijo Tony mientras seguía comiendo

-¿Un bar? ¿Eso van contigo?-Tony rió.

-¿Dónde crees que aprendí a tomar? Y si, a mis 20 años visitaba uno que se llamaba  _Cadillac_ o algo así... El dueño, italiano, le gustaba poner música en español y era bastante...

-¿ _Cadillac?_  ¿Cerca de Brooklyn?-Tony meditó y afirmó.

-Si... ¿Por?

-Yo solía ir ahí. Era un lugar barato y me recibía aunque fuese unos años menor. Ahí le pedí matrimonio a Gail.

-Recordaría una escena así, iba casi todos los días sino es que todos. Aunque siempre llegaba cuando el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Y yo me iba muy temprano, casi no me quedaba ahí. A Gail no le gustaba...

-Quién lo diría... pudimos conocernos antes...

Steve sonrió para sí, animado. En esos momentos, por alguna razón, le gustaba la idea de conocer a Tony antes. Como si el destino jugara a unirlos. Aunque se preguntaba qué ocurriría si eso hubiera pasado. No entendía el por qué de esa pregunta. No es como si hubiese dejado a Gail por Tony...

¿Espera qué? ¿Por qué le venían esa clase de pensamientos?

...

A partir de entonces la amistad de ambos hombres creció. Poco a poco eran necesarios el uno para el otro. Steve llevaba a Tony a pescar y Tony lo invitaba a hablar y tomar en las noches. A veces a Steve le preocupaba que Tony fuera tan adicto al alcohol pero también disfrutaba de verlo un poco ebrio. Recostado en el sillón, con la camisa desabotonada, con las piernas levemente abiertas mostrando ese pantalón ajustado y...

Al parecer Steve se estaba poniendo bastante ebrio, también.

-Debo irme, Tony

Mencionó Steve dejando su vaso en la mesilla de la sala, Tony se levantó y se abalanzó a Steve abrazándolo del cuello. Estaba bastante ebrio, le sonreía de forma coqueta mientras lo examinaba determinadamente. Muchas veces Tony lo había hecho pero era la primera vez que Steve se sentía nervioso. Sentía que podía hacer algo más si lo tocaba y...

-Vamos, Steve-murmuró Tony en su borrachera-. ¿No me... llevarás a mi... habitación?

Steve tomó aire, tomó a Tony de la cintura y luego de las piernas para cargarlo y dirigirlo a la habitación. Siempre que tomaban, Tony quedaba tan ebrio que se hizo costumbre que Steve hiciera eso siempre. Las primeras veces lo hacía a regañadientes, molestando a Tony, dando sermones. Por alguna extraña razón, esa noche todo era diferente... no, ya hace algunas noches eso se había vuelto así, incómodo, como si necesitará hacer algo más.

Llegaron a la habitación, Steve cerró la puerta, tras entrar, con su pie. Se acercó a la cama pero antes de poder recostar a Tony, este lo abrazó del cuello e hizo que Steve cayera encima de él en la cama. Eso puso nervioso al rubio, se iba a levantar pero Tony lo abrazó de la cintura con las piernas e hizo que se cayera encima de Tony. Este rió.

-T...Tony... Por favor...

-Tengo frío-susurró en su oído, Steve no suele ponerse nervioso tan fácil y aún así el contacto con Tony era demasiado para un hombre como él-. Recuéstate conmigo...

Steve iba a levantarse pero el cuerpo de Tony lo hizo caer de espaldas en la cama con Tony encima. El castaño se acomodó en el cuerpo de Steve, como si lo disfrutara y de pronto se quedó dormido. Más allá de su apariencia, Tony también se veía bastante atractivo dormido. Con el cuerpo encima, pudo notar varias cosas, la más importante: Tony es un hombre.

No que no lo supiera sino que la única referencia de un interés amoroso era Gail, su difunta esposa. Ella tenía piel suave, cuerpo ligero y actitudes femeninas. En cambio, Tony tenía una piel bastante más dura, cuerpo grande, de hombre y su actitud masculina despreocupada lo hacía más obvio. Aún así, Steve no entendía porque, los últimos días, encontraba cierta fascinación por Tony. Jamás le había pasado con un hombre, jamás. Al parecer Tony tenía un efecto sobre él.

Ya cayendo dormido, sus manos bajaron a la cintura de Tony, abrazándolo. Tenía deseos de bajar sus manos a ese redondo trasero que suele ver, de vez en cuando, en los pantalones ajustados que le encanta usar a Tony. Sentir esos voluptuosos glúteos mientras lo nalgueba y Tony gemía de placer.

Steve tomó aire.

Vaya... tal vez si estaba ebrio.

...

Despertó con la luz del día, estaba cubierto con las cobijas y solo en la cama. Se levantó, notando que no traía más que su ropa interior y su camiseta. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado anoche pues no reconocía esa habitación. Cuando su mirada se hizo más clara, miró a al frente encontrando la silueta de alguien en bata. Se talló los ojos y su vista se hizo nítida. Se sorprendió al ver a Tony usando solo una bata blanca, mostrando gran parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Tony?-este lo miró, estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventaba, le sonrió.

-¿Disfrutaste tu noche, Steve?

-¿Qué se supone...?-Steve empezó a buscar respuestas, Tony rió.

-Tranquilo, grandote, solo dormimos en esa cama. Al parecer terminamos más ebrios de lo que pensábamos-rió, esa imagen iluminada por el sol de la mañana era impresionante-. Aún sigues siendo un gran hombre heterosexual. Solo que descansamos en la misma cama.

-Mi ropa...-Tony se mordió los labios para ocultar su deseo.

-Me tomé la molestia de quitártela...para que descansaras mejor.

-Debo irme...

-Quédate a desayunar-se levantó, para incomodidad de Steve, esa bata de Tony era demasiado provocativa-. ¿O te importa que se enteren que dormiste en mi casa?-Steve chistó molesto.

-Como si eso me importara lo que dice la gente-Tony rió.

-Realmente eres adorable.

-De nuevo con esas idioteces-Tony reía, Steve lo miró. Realmente era una visión tentadora, las piernas de Tony se veían demasiado.

-Así que eres mal humorado al despertar-Tony se sentó en la cama, Steve pudo apreciar mejor el pecho desnudo de Tony y esas piernas bastante bien ejercitadas-. Creo que me puedo acostumbrar.

-¿Qué?-Tony le guiñó el ojo.

-Cámbiate, te espero en el desayuno.

Lo vio irse, Steve suspiró y se recostó tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Miró al otro lado de la cama y pudo distinguir el olor de Tony, ese olor que era reconocible en cualquier lado. Suspiró, metió su mano a su bóxer y de dio cuenta que estaba excitado. Dejó de lado cualquier idea, se levantó y fue al baño a echarse agua fría en la cara pues la necesitaba con urgencia.

***

Tony vio llegar a Pepper en un auto conducido por Happy. Cuando salió del auto, Pepper fue corriendo a abrazarlo para saludarlo, entraron mientras ella le contaba cómo iba la empresa, le pedía algunos consejos y contaba anécdotas con los inversionistas. Además de que todos los medios quieren saber dónde se encuentra pues parecía que era desconocido su paradero.

-¡Ay, querida Pepper! Para este punto ya no quiero que nadie me encuentre-se sentó en la mesilla donde solían estar en la parte exterior.

-¿Y ese cambio? Antes morías por ser descubierto para volver a New York

.-Solo me gusta aquí...

-¿Tendrá que ver con cierto soldado?

-Claro que no... solo somos amigos

-Ajá...

-Es verdad...él...solo me ve así.

-Es la primera vez que veo que no seduces a alguien-Tony no dijo nada, Pepper entendió-. ¿Realmente te enamoraste? ¿Te gusta el capitán?

-Somos amigos, ya te dije.

-No lo parece para ti

Tony la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperó a que Jarvis sirviera los tragos de cada uno y se retirara. Pepper aguardaba lo que sea que Tony estuviera pensando en decirle. Era evidente que de algo estaba tratando de convencerse. Tal vez no estaba aceptando algo que era obvio.

-Estar cerca de él cada vez es más... difícil-dijo Tony tras beber su cóctel-. La otra noche, me embriagué con él y terminamos en la cama-Pepper casi se atraganta con su bebida.

-¡¿Durmieron juntos?!

-No como me hubiera gustado. Al parecer, mientras estaba ebrio, lo obligué a dormir conmigo... solo dormir no pasó otra cosa...-Pepper suspiró aliviada.

-Me sorprendía que no estuvieras hablándome para contarme eso-Tony rió y siguió con su bebida.- ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?-preguntó Pepper bebiendo del popote.

-Quiero realmente follarlo o que me follé. Sí, eso último lo deseo desesperadamente pero... él solo me ve como amigo y no quiero alejarlo. Creo que es la primera persona que me entiende de verdad y... no quiero alejarlo...

Pepper lo miraba con un poco de pena mientras Tony miraba hacia la casa de Steve como si esperase verlo. Como no sabía qué decirle, tendría que hablarle de la otra noticia. Dejó su cóctel y lo miró.

-Mmmm...Tony... No quiero incomodarte con esto pero... Natasha volvió-Tony la miró sorprendido-. Quiere el divorcio y bastante dinero o dirá lo de tu...

-No... eso no...

-Te citó mañana en Industrias Stark.

-Mejor dile que venga, no quiero irme de aquí. Y si tengo que pasar un mal trago, deseo tener cerca a Steve para salir corriendo con él.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿eh?

-Me siento más tranquilo estando con él.

-¿Por qué no lo seduces, Tony? Se te da bien eso...

-Somos solo amigos, Pepper. Ya te lo dije.

***

_En qué ha de concluir el drama singular que existe entre los dos_

_Tratando simular tan solo una amistad mientras en realidad_

_Se agita la pasión que envuelve al corazón y que obliga a callar_

 

Steve había ido a la casa de Tony sin aviso, Tony se lo permitió, pero decidió volver cuando se topó con una escena incómoda. Tony estaba siendo besado por una chica pelirroja. No era su asistente, no. Era alguien diferente y por el cuerpo que tenía seguro era esa chica que mencionó Tony alguna vez. Odiaba sentirse así, era como si los celos lo carcomieran por dentro.

Entonces lo meditó. Seguramente estaba pensando de esa manera en Tony porque era la única persona que había visto y hablado en meses. La asistente de Tony igual pero ella casi no se topaba con ellos, solo Tony y él. Estaba seguro que confundía su amistad por una necesidad de hombre que estaba reprimiendo. Entonces hizo lo que no pensó hacer. Tomó las llaves de su auto, salió hacia la ciudad y se internó en alguno de esos bares de mala muerte a tomar solo.

Entre personas que entraban y salían, una sensual chica morena y asiática se acercó a él. Hablaron un poco, Steve estaba seguro que ambos se gustaban, se besaron y luego fueron a un hotel. Steve satisfizo su deseo sexual reprimido desde la muerte de su esposa y obtuvo un número. Al parecer la chica estaba interesada en él y Steve no se reprimiría.

Al fin de cuentas, Tony había vuelto con su viejo amor y eso estaba bien. Ellos eran amigos, solo eso.

...

Tony lo vio llegar en la madrugada, lo fue a buscar en la noche pero al parecer había salido, para su mala suerte. Natasha quería volver con él y Tony sentía que iba a ceder pero la imagen constante de Steve lo hizo detenerla y citarla otro día para hablar del divorcio. Tony le mintió a Steve de que no se había casado, lo había hecho mientras estaba ebrio pero tras descubrir que Natasha era una espía industrial y trabajaba para una compañía rusa que era su competencia, la mandó al demonio y se ocultó en esa villa.

Pepper arregló todo el embrollo, estaba harto de la vida. Entonces un pequeño halo de luz apareció en su vida, con un cuerpo musculoso y ojos azules. Aunque solo eran amigos. Natasha volvió para reconciliarse pero Tony estaba seguro que no la quería de nuevo. No a esa maldita traidora que haría todo a su conveniencia. Lo que alguna vez fue amor, ahora era odio. La perra no merecía ser amada.

-Steve-escuchó tras él, Steve volteo tras cerrar su auto y notó a Tony. Por alguna razón se puso nervioso-. ¿Llegando apenas? ¿Tuviste junta en el ejército?

-No-Steve bajó la mirada, por alguna razón no podía ver a Tony a los ojos-. Salí, a conocer gente. Creo que necesito salir un poco de estos lugares.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con alguien?

-Dormí con una chica-los ojos de Tony se abrieron algo aterrados-. ¿Pasa algo?-Tony negó.

-Me alegra. Seguro que Gail estaría feliz que rehicieras tu vida con alguien.

-Esa chica es un poco joven para mí pero creo que hemos congeniado bien. Por cierto, ayer te vi con una pelirroja... Era bastante atractiva. ¿Un viejo romance?-Tony afirmó.

-Pero no es nada... realmente a lo que estoy acostumbrado ella no es mucho.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-preguntó Steve sintiendo cierta incomodidad en su conversación.

-Solo tenía curiosidad por tu hora de llegada-sonrió Tony-. Y para decirte que hoy no podré tomar contigo. Tengo una fiesta a la cual ir. También necesito distraerme.

-Ya veo...-realmente Steve detestaba esa idea. Una fiesta no solo significa que Tony iba a tomar sino a conocer personas. Mujeres para ser específicos.

-Me voy-dijo Tony sonriendo y girando en dirección a su casa.

-¡Tony!-gritó Steve, Tony volteo extrañado-. Q...Que...te diviertas...

-Gracias.

Tony se fue y Steve se sentía confundido. Hace nada había dormido con una mujer bastante atractiva y ahora detestaba la idea de ver a Tony festejando y riendo con mujeres. Lo peor fue cuando esa noche, mientras miraba la televisión, apareció la fiesta a la que Tony había ido. Lo enfocaron a él mientras le hablaba al oído a una chica, parecía una modelo, esta le sonreía y aceptaba sus propuestas. Luego sonrieron a las cámaras mientras Tony la tomaba de la cintura de forma vulgar.

Steve apagó la televisión y tras unos minutos pensando, tomó su celular anticuado y marcó el número en su mente. La chica de anoche contestó y la cito para verse de nuevo.

...

Pasaron los meses y la relación con Janet, la chica del bar, iba bien. Se reunían de vez en cuando, tenían sexo y pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos. Tony también dejó sus ideas erradas sobre Steve y salió con modelos, mujeres en su mayoría. A veces de eso hablaban en sus comidas, a veces de las fiestas y el mundo fuera pero hace mucho dejaron de hablar de ellos. De lo que pasaba por sus mentes y de esos celos que los carcomían por dentro al saber que había algo más en sus sentimientos.

La distancia empezó cuando Tony cruzó el límite. Llevó a esa villa a un hombre. Se supone que había quedado, como un acuerdo no dicho, no llevar a nadie ahí pero al parecer a Tony no le importaba. Dijo que lo conoció en una fiesta de caridad, congeniaron y durmieron esa noche. Pero no solo fue una noche sino varias noches. Por eso ahora estaba ahí, paseándose y besándose con Tony.

Steve se sintió remplazado por ese mocoso de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Y lo que más le irritaba era la idea de que estuviera con él por sentir la adrenalina del sexo con alguien joven. Steve estaba furioso. No quería que nadie viera a Tony desnudo, no quería que alguien más ocupara esa cama que alguna vez compartieron juntos. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos enfermos hacia Tony.

Su madre alguna vez se lo dijo. Amar a otro hombre es pecado pero al ver eso en su entorno se le hizo acostumbrarse. No lo veía en él pero tampoco lo detestaba como su madre le había dicho que hiciera. Simplemente lo dejaba pasar aunque no negaba el que se sentía incómodo ante eso. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, que él sentía ese sentimiento extraño y repulsivo hacia Tony... no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía perdido.

Nada mejoró cuando descubrió que Janet lo engañaba con su antigua pareja. El imbécil la maltrataba pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada. Dijo que ellos no eran compatibles, que las actitudes de viejo que tenía eran imposibles para ella. Ella quería a alguien divertido y siempre se aburría de estar con Steve. La mandó al demonio, le advirtió que no se acercara a él y Steve solo pudo salir corriendo. Iba a buscar a Tony pero... lo encontró besándose con ese maldito mocoso.

Realmente estaba harto. Decidió irse unos días para pensar las cosas. Fue a buscar a su viejo amigo, a Bucky que estaba en su exploración en el desierto. Consiguió su número y se fue con él. Necesitaba despejarse. No quería seguir pensando en Tony. No cuando sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos o tan claros y no quería aceptarlo.

***

Tony abrió la puerta, pues ese día Jarvis había tenido el día libre, se sorprendió al ver a Steve ahí. Sabía que se había ido, aunque no supo donde pero seguro fue un lugar cálido pues estaba bastante quemado. Lo dejó entrar y se sentaron en la sala. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Tony pero Steve negó, bajó la mirada como si se arrepintiera de algo.

-No es nada solo... quería decirte que ya regresé.

-¿Saliste con...tu amiga?-Steve negó.

-Ella y yo lo dejamos. Al parecer soy demasiado viejo para ella-Tony rió.

-Vaya. Creí que las mujeres querían hombres experimentados.

-Aunque a ti también te gustan jóvenes, ¿no?-Tony lo miró, eso parecía un reproche.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo decía por el mocoso, el tal Parker. Se ve bastante joven para estar contigo.

-¿Me dices anciano?

-No, solo que al parecer te gustan menores. Es sorprendente que tengas esa mentalidad.

-¿Mentalidad? Es mayor de edad ¿y no se supone que tú estabas saliendo con una mujer menor que tú?

-Sí pero una mujer, no un tipo...-Tony se levantó.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

Steve vio la furia de Tony en sus ojos. Lo había insultado por algo tan estúpido. Por algo como... Eso no era lo que iba a decir, no era a lo que iba. No se supone que fueran así las cosas.

-Tony... lo siento... yo no vine... No quería...

-Vete de una maldita vez, Steve. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

-Pero yo sí.

-¿Vienes a insultarme?

-No vengo a eso-se levantó para quedar a la par con Tony que estaba a nada de golpearlo.

-¡Pues no lo parece! ¡¿A ti que te importa con quien duerma?!

-¡Me importa demasiado!-Tony se extraño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Steve estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y llamaba a Tony. Sabía quién era, había reconocido esa voz pues era la que lo torturaba desde que apareció en la vida de Tony. Este iba a abrir pero Steve lo detuvo pegándolo a la pared a un lado de la puerta. El cuerpo de Tony se tensó, Steve traía una actitud diferente, como si su viaje le hubiera dado cierta libertad. Si su mente se hubiera despejado.

Steve se decidió, rodeo la cintura de Tony con un brazo de forma brusca, Tony se sorprendió ante eso. Afuera le estaban llamando pero Tony no contestaba. Steve lo arrinconó más y sin miramientos, su otra mano apretó una de esas nalgas que tanto venían tentándolo. Tony abrió la boca un poco, jadeo y los labios de Steve se acercaron más.

Cuando escucharon un auto irse, Steve se arriesgó y besó con desesperación los labios de Tony. Los mordió y lamio ansioso, hambriento. Tony le correspondió abrazándolo del cuello y hundiendo sus dedos en la nuca rasurada del ex-Capitán. Steve, desesperado, siguió sintiendo los glúteos de Tony, luego la cadera. Nada se sentía como una mujer, nada del cuerpo de Tony era de una mujer y Steve solo podía restregarle, en la pierna, su erección a Tony. Hacerle saber lo excitado que estaba de tenerlo así. De estar así con un hombre.

...

Tony estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón mientras Steve lo penetraba por atrás. Tony gemía con cada embestida ruda de ese hombre mientras Steve le susurraba lo mucho que lo calentaba, le daba una nalgada y le mordía el cuello. Tony se estaba perdiendo en el placer, se acariciaba su erección pero Steve era posesivo y celoso. Él quería tocar todo de Tony. Con fuerza lo acarició, los masturbó y luego sobó sus testículos.

Tony gemía de forma alarida mientras Steve iba más y más profundo. Le hizo separar un poco más las piernas, que estaban hincadas en el asiento del sofá y tomándolo de la cintura, dio las últimas embestidas cuando se corrió. Tony gimió al sentir como Steve lo llenaba de semen. No habían encontrado un condón cuando comenzaron y Tony lo dejó pasar. Quería sentir a Steve así y sentir su semen caliente en su cuerpo. Sería la primera vez que haría algo así.

Cuando llegó, Steve se ocupó de Tony. Tomó su erección y la masturbó mientras le daba besos y mordidas en el cuello y la espalda. La mano grande de Steve y esa vigorosidad de hace unos segundos, lo hizo correrse. Entonces Steve lo volteo para sentarlo en el sillón para abrirle las piernas y penetrarlo de nuevo.

Tony lo recibió sorprendido. Era la sexta vez. Steve parecía frustrado o entusiasmado con su cuerpo. Tony no se quejó y solo se abrazó al cuello de Steve mientras se besaban, Tony gemía en el beso y se mordían con ansías. Las manos de Steve viajaron a los muslos de Tony, los apretaba con fuerza y los acariciaba. Si la piel no era de una mujer, a Steve le daba igual. Quería poseer a Tony con desesperación.

Tras dos rondas más, Steve al fin salió de Tony. Lo besó sin dejarlo reaccionar del orgasmo. Tony enredaba sus dedos en el casquete corto de Steve. Peculiar peinado para un soldado como él. Luego llevó una de sus piernas desnuda para enredarla en la cintura de Steve. Iba a hacer una pregunta y no quería que huyera.

Se separaron, jadeantes y sudados mirándose con el deseo aún latente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó Tony y Steve no contestó.

Lo besó de nuevo mientras su mano tomaba la de Tony y la llevaba por encima de su cabeza. Entrelazaron sus dedos mientras Steve bajaba su otra mano para acomodarse sobre Tony. Ese sillón era amplio, ahora estaban recostados en el asiento y Steve volvió a conectarse con Tony solo que sin hacer nada más. Quería hacerlo entender algo, Tony lo comprendía pero necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Steve. Se separó.

-¿Qué se supone es esto?-preguntó Tony soltándose de Steve y tomándolo de las mejillas.

-Lo que querido hacerte desde hace tiempo-Tony le mordió los labios y sentía que Steve jadeaba al sentirlo.

-Se supone que estoy con alguien.

-¿Ese mocoso?-Steve soltó una risa que hizo jadear a Tony pues el movimiento hizo vibrar el miembro de Steve que estaba aún dentro-. Dime... ¿Te ha hecho el amor como yo? ¿Te ha cogido como yo?-Tony quería contestar pero aún con lo recto que es Steve, esa forma vulgar en la que hablaba le excitaba bastante-. Ese mocoso no puede hacerte sentir ni la mitad de lo que haré contigo siempre.

-Lo dices como si...

-Me di cuenta muy tarde, supongo. Aunque con tu respuesta veo que tu también sentías lo mismo.

-Define sentir...

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Tony. Como un imbécil. Tuve que ir al desierto a comer víboras con Bucky para entenderlo.

-Espera... ¿Fuiste al desierto a comer víboras?

-En sí es carne de víbora pero no fui a eso, fui con Bucky a su excursión fotográfica o algo así.

-¿Quién diablos es Bucky?

-Un viejo amigo... es más que nada mi protegido. Necesitaba entender mis sentimientos-Tony rió y lo volvió a besar pero ahora de forma tierna.

-¿Y todos son hacia mí?

-¿No quedó claro? Puedo hacértelo de nuevo para que entiendas.

-No me molestaría pero siento que no podría otra ronda más. Mis caderas están doliendo. Iré al baño a limpiarme mientras tú sirves unos tragos.

Se besaron de nuevo, Steve salió de Tony mientras este se quejaba al sentir todo el miembro de Steve salir lentamente. Steve se sentó mientras Tony se levantaba y se dirigía al baño de la planta baja. Contempló ese varonil cuerpo ir hacia el baño. Orgulloso vio como su semen escurría de ese trasero redondo. Se recostó un poco para sentir la loción cara de Tony. Sonrió como idiota. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz tras el sexo.

Ni siquiera con Gail.

...

Tenía a Tony en su regazo mientras se besaban. Seguían desnudos y sus tragos estaban en la mesilla de la sala. Habían hablado muy poco de lo que sea que sentían pero Steve estaba insistente con las caricias que Tony optó por dejar los tragos a un lado, montarlo y seguir besándose. Aunque sus labios estaban hinchados, Tony no paraba de besarlo y Steve estaba entusiasmado.

Quería hacerle entender a Tony que nadie lo besaría como él.

-Deberíamos ir a la cama-dijo Tony, Steve se irritó un momento.

-¿A la misma donde has dormido con ese idiota?-Tony rió mientras lo besaba aunque Steve dudaba de ese beso.

-Lo dices tú, que has dormido con otras mujeres.

-Nunca en mi casa.

-Pues tampoco he dormido con él aquí.

-Pero lo has hecho.

-¿Eso importa?-se acomodó sobre el miembro de Steve, este gimió al sentir el movimiento vulgar de Tony-. Te aseguro que no lo haré más...-Tony empezó a mover sus caderas frotándose en el miembro de Steve.

Este estaba bastante molesto por la mención del otro chico, de que realmente dormía con él pero lo ignoró. Tony hizo que lo ignorara. Lo cargó, mientras Tony se abrazaba a él, y fueron a la habitación. En esa cama que alguna vez compartieron, solo para dormir, ahora Steve la usaría para lo que realmente quería, follar a Tony toda la noche y madrugada.

Cayeron a la cama, rieron, se dieron unos besos y de nuevo volvieron al sexo. Steve amaba los gritos de Tony, que jadeara su nombre y que le jalara el cabello antes de correrse. Fue un imbécil que dejó ir a Tony, lo llevó a los brazos de otro por no querer aceptar esos sentimientos tan evidentes desde que empezó a darse cuenta que sus erecciones matutinas eran por soñar con esos pantalones ajustados que usaba Tony.

...

Tony terminó con Peter. No le explicó nada por más que el muchacho le suplicaba. Fue cuando vio a Steve, que este le prohibiera acercarse a Tony que Peter los dejó en paz. Admiraba a Tony, había sido su mentor pero al parecer todo lo que sentía por él era un amor unilateral. Lo notaba cuando veía esas expresiones tristes de Tony, como si pensara en alguien más. No quiso darse cuenta de ellas, no quiso notar que Tony se alejaba y solo lo besaba cuando ese hombre rubio estaba cerca.

Peter se sintió algo decepcionado pues realmente sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Por eso los dejó en paz. Por lo menos eso esperaba Tony.

Las cosas con Steve iban bastante bien. A veces solo se encerraban a tener sexo todo el día, comían algo y volvían al sexo como si compensaran todo el tiempo que no se habían dicho nada. Tony gozaba las caricias de Steve, este besaba su cuerpo con deseo, lo excitaba con la boca y lo besaba con toda la desesperación del mundo. Tony estaba feliz, completo.

***

Steve despertó solo en esa cama, con las sabanas cubriéndolo. Tanteo a un lado y no encontró a nadie. Se levantó pero cerró los ojos al sentir la luz del sol pegándole con fuerza. Se acostumbró un poco cuando una silueta apareció frente a él, sentado en la ventana mirando hacia fuera mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-¿Antonio?-este lo miró mientras le sonreía.

-Buenos días, Steve-este tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Ven aquí-Tony rió, dejó la copa en piso y caminó hacia Steve. Este pudo ver esa bata que le había provocado alguna vez, cuando Tony estuvo cerca, Steve lo jaló para sentarlo en su regazo mientras le besaba el cuello y acariciaba las piernas. Tony lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Se me olvidaba que tienes mal humor en las mañanas.

-Si no estás en la cama, realmente me pondré muy de malas-Tony rió mientras Steve lo recostaba-. ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama?

-Solo quería dejarte dormir.

-Siempre hace eso. No quiero despertar sin que estés tú-Steve metió su mano dentro de la trusa de Tony, este se mordía los labios deseoso de los dedos de Steve-. Antonio...-susurraba Steve mientras se preparaba para el sexo matutino.

De pronto, Tony se levantó y sin decir nada, corrió al baño a vomitar. Steve estaba asustado y fue con él. Le hizo una señal de que se alejara mientras seguía vomitando. Steve estuvo al pendiente hasta que Tony terminó de vomitar. Se levantó y se lavó los dientes para que el olor del vómito, que era pura bilis, se fuera. Steve estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando respuesta.

-No es nada-dijo Tony-. Solo que he bebido demasiado.

-Antonio, no quiero...-tocaron la puerta, Tony se acercó a abrir. Era Jarvis.

-Señor, el joven Parker lo está esperando abajo-Tony afirmó.

-Ahora bajo-dijo Tony cerrando la puerta y esperando el regaño de Steve.

-¿Por qué viene a verte?-Tony se acomodó la bata.

-Trabaja para mí y seguramente...

-¿Espera? ¿Trabaja para ti?

-Ahí lo conocí.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-No te lo iba a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-No te hagas ideas-dijo Tony tomando el pomo de la puerta-. Seguro es algo de la empresa y...-antes de abrir, Steve había llegado impidiéndole el paso.

-Primero te cambias esa bata. No lo vas a recibir así-Tony suspiró y fue a cambiarse. Steve hizo lo mismo pues no dejaría que Tony se viera a solas con ese mocoso.

...

La tensión estaba presente. Peter estaba sentado en el sillón mientras Steve estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados dispuesto a golpearlo si era necesario. Bajó antes que Tony para confrontar al muchacho aunque no dijeron mucho. Solo esperaban a que Tony bajara. Cuando lo hizo, Steve detestó sobremanera que Tony usara esos trajes tan ceñidos. Tony lo miró con enfado y luego volteo a Peter.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Tony-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Natasha mandó los papeles del divorcio. Aceptó el trato y lo ha firmado-le entregó los papeles-. Al fin eres libre-dijo el chico sin mucho entusiasmo. Steve estaba realmente molesto.

-Dile a Pepper que venga a verme en cuánto pueda. Necesito hablar con ella.

-Si-dijo Peter un poco perturbado por la situación, luego miró a Steve y bajó la cabeza-. Me retiro.

-Gracias por traerlos-Tony acompañó a Peter a la puerta, este apenas se despidió y subió al auto. Tony cerró sin verlo irse.

-Así que estabas casado.

-Steve...

-¿Qué más me ocultas? ¿También estas follándote a tu asistente?

-Las cosas no son así.

-¡Pues no sé cómo sean las cosas ni me importa! No quiero verte más...

-¡Steve!

Tony quiso detenerlo pero Steve soltó su agarre. Salió de esa casa dirigiéndose a la suya. Tony lo vio irse mientras Jarvis se acercaba a entregarle un teléfono descolgado. Solo quería ir con Steve pero sabía quién le llamaba. Contestó y tras anunciarle lo que temía, agradeció y colgó. Se aventó al sillón resistiendo las ganas que tenía de llorar.

-Creo que es momento de decirle al señor Rogers lo que pasa-dijo Jarvis a un lado de él, Tony afirmó arrojando los papeles del divorcio a la mesilla.

-Supongo que si...

***

Afuera llovía a cantaros y Steve estaba buscando la forma de que su enfado se redujera. Tony le estaba ocultando muchas cosas y no entendía los motivos. ¿Es qué no era de suficiente confianza para contarle todo? Se supone que eran felices... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso? Steve amaba tanto a Tony que le dolía que le ocultara lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Tocaron la puerta, Steve se levantó pero no abrió. Miró por rendija y vio a Tony tras la puerta.

-¡Ahora no, Antonio!-gritó Steve-. ¡No tengo ganas de hablarte!

-¡Steve, por favor! ¡Hay algo que tengo que decirte!

-¡No me interesa! ¡Lárgate de una vez!

-¡Steve! ¡Abre!

-¡No!

-¡Steve, estoy muriendo! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, por favor!

Esa frase, abrió la puerta asustado de que estuviera herido pero solo estaba empapado, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos como si contuviera el llanto. Lo dejó entrar, cerró e iba a ir por una toalla cuando Tony se abalanzó a él para besarlo. Aún con el enojo, Steve adoraba los arrebatos de Tony. Tras unos besos, lo recargó en el sofá, le hizo levantar el trasero, lo desnudó y tras dilatarlo un poco, lo penetró con fuerza. Tony jadeaba su nombre mientras lo penetraba. Fue un arrebato que los llevó a tener sexo en toda la sala y cuando estuvieron conformes, fueron a la ducha y luego a la bañera donde quedaron uno frente al otro.

No dijeron nada todo el rato. Solo eran gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer. Tony movía su pie enjabonado sobre los pectorales de Steve. Pasaba lentamente por ellos, luego el abdomen y de nuevo hacia todo el recorrido. Steve lo miraba esperando respuestas mientras acariciaba el talón del pie que no lo acariciaba.

-Tengo un tumor en el cerebro-dijo Tony de golpe, Steve se le fue el aliento-. Lo supe hace dos años. En ese tiempo salía con una chica y por impulso me casé con ella. Creí que podría disfrutar de esos momentos antes de irme pero ella solo me uso. Hace unos meses, cuando empezaste a salir con la chica que conociste en ese bar, regresó a pedirme dinero, el divorcio o volver conmigo porque si no le diría a todos lo de mi tumor. Como ya no tengo nada que perder le di lo que quería. Mucho dinero para el resto de su vida.

-¿Tu tumor no es curable?

-No. La quimio no lo ha erradicado. Y está mañana me habló el doctor para decirme que se pone peor. Ha crecido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No sabía cómo. Al final solo quería estar contigo y si moría, no me importaba después de que me dieras un orgasmo.

-Antonio...

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Steve parecía formularse una idea en la cabeza.

-Pues ya que eres libre quiero hacer algo.

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo-Tony lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si un día esa cosa te aleje de mí. Y no quiero estar luchando por tener el derecho a ver tu cuerpo o recibir tus cenizas. Quiero que te cases conmigo para que solo sea yo el que pueda enterrarte.

-Steve, yo...

-Hazlo. Seré todo tuyo. Aún si mueres, seré todo tuyo.

Tony lo miró dudando, se mordió el labio inferior meditando la situación. Sabía que Steve no bromeaba, con él no existían esas bromas. En especial en asuntos delicados. Pero si las cosas eran así, si moría, no le importaría que Steve fuese el único que tuviera derecho a su cuerpo. Y también le agradaba la idea de que hablara de él con tanto amor como lo hace con Gail.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Tony.

-Las vegas están a un viaje en carretera. Si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos a las primeras capillas abiertas y nos casamos ahí.

-¿No se te ocurre algo más romántico?

-Hacerte jadear mi nombre en uno de esos hoteles. Elegimos la suit si quieres para que puedas gritar todo lo fuerte que quieras.

-Eres tan romántico-Steve sonrió de lado.

Tony se acercó a él, lo montó, se besaron, lo hicieron de nuevo en la tina tirando bastante cantidad de agua y luego salieron, se alistaron, tras unos besos, tomaron el auto de Steve y se encaminaron a las vegas a casarse.

 

++++

Steve cargaba a Tony por los pasillos del hotel. A todos les llamaba la atención sus actitudes siendo dos hombres bastante varoniles pero a ninguno le importó. Lo que les urgía era llegar a la habitación y celebrar su reciente boda. Tony dudó un poco cuando Steve entró a la capilla a pedir un paquete completo para ese mismo instante. Temía que Steve se arrepintiera pero así como entró así salió para llevarlo dentro y casarse en el momento. Mientras daban sus votos, Tony vio a Steve tan decidido que no dudó un instante y también aceptó casarse con él.

Cayó en la cama, Steve encima y disfrutaron toda esa tarde de la luna de miel. Del jacuzzi, de las frutas que Tony saboreaba en los pezones de Steve. De esa cama mullida y de sus cuerpos expresándose, como nunca, el amor que se tenían. El amor que se darían hasta que la muerte los separara.

...

Era un bar latino, llena de gente de todo tipo. Todos ignoraban lo que el otro hiciera, cada quién en sus asuntos y se acabó. Pero la pareja del centro llamaba un poco la atención, no porque fuesen dos hombres bailando totalmente enamorados sino esas formas en las que se tocaban. Era un baile demasiado sexual.

A Steve y Tony no les importaba, el baile era lento y suave. Se besaban ansiosos, se tocaban con deseo y se frotaban mientras la música los hacía perderse en ellos. Seguro si descubrían que ese era Tony con ex-militar habría burlas pero en ese momento, el mundo les era indiferente.

Solo ellos dos.

 _Tratando de decir, tal vez sea mejor_  
_Me marche yo de aquí, para no vernos más_  
Total que más me da, yo se que sufriré  
Pero al final tendré, tranquilo el corazón  
Y así podré gritar, yo te amo, yo te amo...

Tras el baile, solo sintieron su corazón agitarse. Salieron de la pista para ir al baño y encerrarse en uno de los baños para tener sexo de nuevo. Estaban desesperados por tener todo del otro, saber que el uno y el otro estaba ahí, que por ahora estaban juntos.

***

El inicio del matrimonio estuvo bien. Tony obligó a Steve a vivir en su casa aunque de vez en cuando iban a la suya. No la querían vender porque seguramente iría alguien a molestar su privacidad y como sus casas eran las únicas cercanas, estaban bien así. Se esparcieron rumores sobre sus aventuras en las Vegas, su matrimonio y demás pero Tony le importó un carajo. Era feliz con Steve y este muchos más.

Pasaban los días soleados disfrutando juntos del sol, de los besos calientes y su tiempo juntos. Steve disfrutaba de esos ajustados shorts que Tony usaba y de esa privacidad que un lago les daba para tener sexo. En las épocas de lluvia se la pasaban encerrados, solo salían para atender los asuntos médicos de Tony, visitar la empresa y regresar a casa para estar juntos. Los días de invierno los disfrutaban aún más, en especial Tony al ver a Steve talar árboles para sus pequeñas fogatas. Alguna vez cumplió su fantasía de tener sexo con un traje de leñador.

Los peores días empezaron cuatro años después de su matrimonio. Tony estaba empeorando y los vómitos eran constantes. Siempre vigilando de Tony, lo llevaba al médico, le prohibió regresar a la empresa mientras poco a poco lo veía morir pero era fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Tony no podía descubrir que en las noches, tras sus ataques de vómito provocados por la quimioterapia y que lo dejaban rendido, Steve lloraba como un idiota. Tenía miedo de perder a Tony, no quería perderlo. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida tras la muerte de Gail y ahora se lo quitaban.

Era como si el destino no lo quisiera feliz.

Fue una de esas noches que volvió a su casa y miró su colección de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Miró todos los objetos con nostalgia, luego el casco que Tony le regaló y sacó de sus cajones una pistola. Era antigua pero funcional. Ya la había probado una vez con el pretexto de cazar pero ahora tendría otra tarea. Una después de que Tony se fuera de su vida.

...

Volvió a casa, entró a la habitación y encontró una horrible escena. Tony estaba vomitando pero sangre. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiarlo un poco, cargar a Tony y llevarlo en auto hasta el hospital. Tuvo que ser internado pues ahora realmente estaba grave. Se veía tan débil, tan pálido y sentía que se alejaría de él en cualquier momento.

Steve tenía miedo, era un cobarde. Siempre lo fue. Y ver a Tony lo debilitaba demasiado.

-Steve-dijo Tony despertando, Steve se levantó asustado y se acercó a la camilla, le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Antonio... ¿Estás bien?

-Si... ¿Qué pasó?

-Casi mueres. Al parecer ha empeorado todo.

-Supongo que me queda poco-Steve contuvo las lágrimas, se sentó a un lado y lo tomó de a mano.

-No quiero que te vayas, Antonio. No lo soportaría.

-Lo siento, Steve. Te estoy haciendo pasar por esto de nuevo.

-Quiero que te quedes...

-No puedo hacerlo...

-Antonio... Te amo. Te amo con todo lo que tengo. No puedo verte partir, no a ti. Con Gail lo superé pero no sé si pueda hacerlo contigo.

-Claro que puedes.

-No-Steve empezó a llorar, restregó su rostro en la mano de Tony-. Te necesito demasiado. Más de lo que necesité a alguien.

-No quiero que hagas una estupidez, Steve. Vivirás lo que tengas que vivir.

-No... no puedo...

-Entonces tendrás que pasar el luto. Tres meses y si aún así quieres hacerlo... Yo no quiero que... Tres meses, Steve. ¿Entiendes? No antes y tienes que arreglar todos tus asuntos. Visitar a Bucky en el desierto, lo que sea pero no puedes hacerlo antes de eso. ¿Entendido?

-Si...-Steve besó la mano de Tony mientras gimoteaba.

El dolor en el pecho era demasiado y la luz de Tony se iba desvaneciendo.

***

Tony murió 6 meses después de ello. No sufrió, al contrario, estaba feliz. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Steve despidiéndose y sintiendo gran tranquilidad que era indescriptible. Steve solo pudo llorar como un idiota, sentir que su vida se acababa. No quería ese dolor, no quería nada más que a Tony de regreso. Se abrazó con fuerza a lo que quedaba de Tony y lloró a mares pues deseaba ir tras él de inmediato.

Pero cumplió la promesa. Esperó tres meses y arregló todos sus asuntos. Visitó a Bucky en el desierto, solucionó los problemas de la empresa y a quién se la dejaría. Vendió la casa de Tony y le dio el dinero a Jarvis, más lo que Tony le había dejado, para que no se preocupara por su vida en un largo rato. Y su casa... no sabría si se vendería después de lo que haría pero le encargó a Pepper eso.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo, Steve se sentó fuera de su casa, frente al lago, donde solía ir para ver a Tony. Recordó todos los momentos que vivieron, su estúpido romance y todo. Jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida, jamás había agradecido tanto el estar vivo. Pero era suficiente. Si no podía tener a Tony, si no podía ser feliz con Tony no lo sería jamás.

Recostado en el camastro que daba al lago, acarició esa vieja pistola que tenía guardada. Entonces recordó el día que se casó con Tony, la noche de bodas y ese baile tan íntimo que podrían estar haciendo el amor en esa misma pista. La letra de esa canción le vino a la mente y empezó a tararearla.

- _En que ha de concluir, el drama singular... que envuelve al corazón...y que me obliga a callar... yo te amo... yo te amo..._

Un disparó resonó en todo el bosque agitando a las aves que estaban cerca. Tras eso todo fue silencio. Un silencio que carcomía el alma.

***

Steve abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Tiró la pistola y se soltó a llorar. No podía hacerlo porque sabía que Tony no quería eso. Se abrazó mientras lloraba. Estaba aterrado, quería hacerlo pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Tony. Era lo último que hubiera querido. Siguió llorando desconsolado hasta caer dormido como un niño.

Solo pudo murmurar el nombre de Tony imaginando que estaba ahí, que le sonreía y que agradecía que no hubiera cometido una estupidez. Juraba que podía sentir esas manos acariciando sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas y besándolo. Los recuerdos de Tony no podían morir y Steve los guardaría por siempre, hasta que el destino al final lo juntara con Tony, de nuevo.

++++

Steve entró al bar tras terminar con su novia. Estaba furioso, se supone que se habían prometido amor eterno pero ahora Gail lo abandonaba. No la odiaba pero no la entendía. Pidió unas cervezas para pasar el rato en ese bar. Había tomado dos cuando una silueta elegante se sentó frente a él, Steve miró al hombre de esa silueta. Era alguien atractivo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó Steve de forma agresiva, el hombre rió de forma encantadora. Suponía que tenían la misma edad, unos 20 años quizá el era un poco mayor.

-No, solo vi que estabas algo molesto y quería hacerte compañía.

-¿Por qué? Además no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien, menos con desconocidos.

-Me llamó Tony-dijo el sujeto ofreciéndole la mano, Steve frunció el ceño y no le contestó, cruzo los brazos. Tony bajó la mano y le sonrió-. No te frustres, solo quería hacerte sentir mejor pero si no quieres compañía, entiendo.

Un impulso se apoderó de Steve y lo detuvo disculpándose por sus modales.

-Mi nombre es Steve-dijo secamente-. Y mi novia acaba de terminar conmigo.

-Bueno, Steve. La noche es larga así que puedes desahogarte conmigo.

Steve no entendía que quería ese chico o que esperaba obtener. Pero mientras pasaban las horas, los tragos aumentaban, algo le decía que estaba cómodo con él. No quería salir de ahí, de hecho quería permanecer ahí más tiempo. Hablar hasta que cerraran el bar, seguir hablando en el auto, tal vez volver a quedar para hablar de nuevo.

Parecía que se hubieran conocido antes, como si algo ya los hubiera unido antes. Entonces, ya con el bar casi vació, una canción empezó a sonar. Una canción que los hizo conectarse y entender la situación.

- _Y así podré gritar...-_ empezó Steve

 _-Yo te amo...-_ continuó Tony.

Conteniendo su llanto y mirándose, lentamente acercaron sus manos para entrelazarlas. No todo estaba claro pero entendían una cosa. Esa noche se había repetido pero esta vez Tony llegó temprano y Steve no decidió salir solo para encontrarse con Gail. Esta vez habían llegado a tiempo para reencontrarse de nuevo.

Como si el destino jugara a unirlos.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si se entendió lo que Steve pretendía (suicidios #youknow). No sé si esta historia les guste pero es lo que surgió. Algo raro pero melancólico. Tengo que admitir que este tipo de historias son las que suelo escribir más en mis historias originales. Grises, depresivas y con mucha melancolía. Creo que es la historia que más se acerca a mi tipo de escritura en historias originales o bueno, eso creo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> Lamento la demora, no me gusta dejar sin publicar Stony Tales, amo esta serie pero han surgido tantos eventos de escritura, artículos que quiero escribir relacionados con mi carrera y tantas ideas que ya no sé qué hacer xD


End file.
